


Is This The End? Part Three

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Break Up, Depression, M/M, Series Finale, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big finale to the Pierced Lips and Decorated Arms series~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End? Part Three

> Sharrkan glanced at the empty station with a heavy sigh. Spartos' things had been completely cleared out so all that was there was a desk, a rolling chair, a bench for the customers, and a mirror. The tattoo pens and inks were there as well, of course. But it seemed so empty. It didn't help that he could clearly see the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. 
> 
>  
> 
> He'd returned the papers two days prior. He tried to delay it as long as possible. Hopefully Spartos would change his mind. But he hadn't, and Sharrkan couldn't bear to look at them anymore. He signed them, with much reluctance. He couldn't help but feel his life was really over now. He also had to wonder what would happen with Alois- if they would have some big custody battle or something. He really couldn't stand to see him go, as much as he couldn't stand seeing Spartos go. 
> 
>  
> 
> He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand in his face. Pisti was frowning at him, hands on her hips. "How could you?" She demanded.
> 
>  
> 
> Sharrkan blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Huh-?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Not only have I lost one of my best friends- but I lost my nephew too!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Uh.. Alois isn't your nephew-" 
> 
>  
> 
> That was apparently the wrong thing to say, for Pisti slapped him then. He blinked again, and then looked back at her. "What is your problem, Pisti?"
> 
>  
> 
> She frowned at him, tears springing up in her eyes. Sharrkan's heart broke just looking at her. If there was anything left of his heart to break. "You guys are broken up." She said, her voice quavering. "It made me so happy to see you two so happy. Now, Spartos and Al are gone. And you- I've never seen you so upset and depressed. My ship has sunk.." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Your ship?" Sharrkan arched a brow before sighing, resting his head in his hands. "And I know.. I can't- I'm sorry, Pisti. Trust me, I am. But there's nothing I can do."
> 
>  
> 
> "Go get him back!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I can't! He- We're getting a divorce.." He said miserably. It was the first time he'd said it aloud, and it made him want to puke. "He's probably turned in the papers and everything by now. It's over." He scoffed dryly. "My brother was right- we didn't even last two years." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey!" She punched his arm. "Don't talk like that! Surely you can do something, right? Make him fall for you all over again. Use your logic. Don't do this to me!" She took a pause, thinking that over. "Or Alois. Imagine him having split parents." She pouted. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Pisti, I tried. But he's set.. He doesn't want me around at all. Won't even let me see Alois or anything. He ignores my calls, and doesn't answer the phone." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Sharr.." Her lip quivered as she clung to his arm. "Say it isn't so.." 
> 
>  
> 
> He frowned more and nodded sullenly. He didn't dare say it out loud though, lest he really throw up on her. Instead, he let out a choked sob. "I can't do this. I can't- I don't know. I can't live without him."
> 
>  
> 
> "Then.. what're you gonna do? Don't tell me you'd, like.. kill yourself." 
> 
>  
> 
> "No!.. I don't think. I doubt it. I can't deny I haven't thought about it.." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Sharrkan!" 
> 
>  
> 
> "I know! I know- I just.. ugh, I fucking hate this.."
> 
>  
> 
> "Then change it."
> 
>  
> 
> "I can't."
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes you can! You know he still loves you- that's why he's so hurt about it. If you would just try a little-"
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sick of hearing this." Sharrkan suddenly hissed and got up out of his chair, storming out of the shop with a violent ring of the bell.
> 
>  
> 
> He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he wanted to leave there, get out of that environment. The weather was perfect, to contrast with his dark and depressed mood. Not a sky in the blue sky, the grass looked especially green, and there was a comfortable stillness around except for the gentle breeze that passed occasionally. Alois' favorite weather.. Sharrkan thought to himself glumly, remembering the days where he would bring the young toddler to the park or the pool on days like this. 
> 
>  
> 
> A thought passed his mind that made him stop where he was walking. He did a complete one-eighty and began sprinting in that direction. He passed the tattoo shop again and noted Pisti in the window. She looked astonished, but then grinned when he waved to her. 
> 
>  
> 
> The park was lively with families and dogs alike. Children screamed and ran, giggling and laughing. The playground was littered with the little humans, like ants. On the benches and at the picnic benches were the adults and older kids, playing cards or eating lunch or just talking. One family was having a birthday party. Sharrkan couldn't help but smile as the kid excitedly blew out the candles on his cake. 
> 
>  
> 
> He snapped back to his mission, though. His eyes scanned the familiar place until he spotted what he was looking for. He sighed in relief and ran more. His legs burned, but he couldn't care less. It only reminded him of his baseball years in high school. The days of running and pitching with his friends cheering him on. His friends and Spartos. Especially Spartos. 
> 
>  
> 
> The familiar head of red hair came closer, the color somehow becoming more vibrant. It suddenly dawned on Sharrkan that he had no idea what to say. But he was too little too late. Alois had spotted him and bounced on his feet happily.
> 
>  
> 
> "Daddy!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Spartos looked shocked to see Sharrkan again. He couldn't exactly blame him though. He offered a weak smile to his.. ex-husband. He bit the inside of his lip lightly. "Hey.." He offered lamely.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey yourself." The redhead replied. For the first time since that day he didn't sound resentful. But rather.. wistful, almost. "What're you doing here?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I.." Sharrkan paused, looking between Spartos and Alois. The toddler was clueless to the situation, and was instead happy to see him. He hugged his leg, and was babbling on in his baby chatter. "I needed to see you." 
> 
>  
> 
> Spartos sighed, rubbing his temple lightly. "Sharrkan, don't-"
> 
>  
> 
> "No, Spartos, listen to me." Sharrkan took his head gently but firmly, and sat down with him on a nearby bench. "I'm so so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for it to happen, at all. I love you. I'm in love with you, heart and soul and everything. You're.. You're the only one I want. The one I need. I know I don't deserve you to come back.. but I can't deny that that's what I really want. What I need. I hadn't.. Everyone else had to kick my ass in gear to really beg for you back. And I'm sorry, Spartos. I'm so so sorry. A world, a place without you.. A place where we're fighting and having to share custody is not one I want to be in." He stroked his hand gently, unable to look him in the eyes for fear of his reaction. "I love you, Spartos.. And I just.. I need another chance. I'm begging." 
> 
>  
> 
> They were silent for a few minutes, Sharrkan holding back tears as he absentmindedly played with Spartos' hand, that seemed limp. Alois had busied himself with one of his toy trucks. Sharrkan noted how he had a barbie in the drivers seat and smiled lightly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly Spartos grabbed his face though and kissed him, deep and passionate and just what Sharrkan had been dreaming of since they split. He was shell shocked though, he couldn't move. But by the time his mind caught up with him, it was too late- Spartos was pulling away. He was crying. Sharrkan frowned and gently wiped his face. "Don't cry.. I can't stand it when you cry.." 
> 
>  
> 
> Spartos only shook his head. "You're such an idiot." He said before hugging him tightly. "I want us back.. I don't want to be split anymore either. I forgive you. I love you." He pressed kiss after kiss to his cheeks, jaw, lips, forehead, neck; anywhere he could reach. Alois giggled from his spot on the ground, truck and barbie forgotten about. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sharrkan felt liked he could cry from happiness. He held Spartos tightly and kissed his lips over and over again. "I'm so sorry, babe."
> 
>  
> 
> "Stop talking about it. It's passed." Spartos broke away to grab Alois' baby bag. He pulled out an envelope, a sheepish look on his face. He handed it to Sharrkan. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't tell me.." Sharrkan's stomach fell. "It's.. final?"
> 
>  
> 
> Spartos shook his head. "I never returned them. I couldn't. I didn't want to." 
> 
>  
> 
> Sharrkan looked from the papers in his hand to Spartos again. "You.." He shook his head, holding him again and kissing him again. He threw the envelope in the nearby trashcan. 
> 
>  
> 
> Spartos smiled brilliantly at him, and it made Sharrkan's heart soar. It'd been so long since he saw that smile. It made him feel a thousand times better, like nothing would push him down again. Alois grunted, holding his arms up. Sharrkan pulled him up with ease, holding him and Spartos both close. Holding his family close. And, for the record, he was never letting go. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---END~---
> 
>  


End file.
